Winter Rose Suite
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: AU! Rebels for Zero Hour. In a desperate act to save his own skin, Kallus abducts Grand Admiral Thrawn's fiancee, the very girl Kanan Jarrus was supposed to kill twenty two years ago to prevent a slight imbalance in the Force. Will Thrawn rescue his beloved Winter Rose, or will Kanan kill her first? Thrawn/Minerva, established Kanan/Hera, one sided slash with Kallus/OC.


Winter Rose Suite

A SW Rebels Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala

Genre: Romance, adventure, angst, hurt/comfort, and more romance

Characters: Grand Admiral Thrawn and Minerva Hektor (main), Travis Livingston (OC), Kallus, Lynette Kai'ckul (OC), Ghost Crew, Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, Governor Pryce, The Bendu

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva (main), one sided Trav/Kallus, established Kanan/Hera

Voice casting: Minerva (Jenna Coleman), Travis (David Tennant), Lynette (Pauly Perrette)

Rating: PG for battle sequences, thematic elements and snogging! Possible spoilers ahead, be warned.

Soundtrack: German opening from _The Neverending_ Story, Opus 20 (Waltz of the Swans) from _Swan Lake_ , Demon God from _Princess Mononoke_ , The Blitz, 1940 from _The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe_ , The Master Switch from _Rogue One,_ Reptile Room/Taken by Supreeze from _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ ,Pas De Deux/Waltz of the Flowers from _The Nutcracker_

Author's note: Another Thrawn and Minerva fanfiction, as this is supposed to be an AU take on Rebels. Please listen to the soundtrack as you read this story, you'll be glad you did as it adds to the atmosphere of the story.

It was the main dinner shift for the Imperial Navy, and tonight's menu was Corellian sausage and kale soup with rice. The beef broth smelled mouthwatering as newly-promoted deck officer Travis Livingston helped himself to a large bowl before scanning the canteen where he could sit down. Someone from his former outfit, the Seventh Squadron, noticed the lag and waved him over.

Grabbing a seat, Travis nodded, "Hey guys. Stoked about _finally_ defeating the Rebels?" He carefully sipped at the soup and relished the hot broth running down his throat, it felt wonderful. One of the troopers cocked his head in the opposite direction; it was Agent Kallus coming to call.

Seeing Agent Kallus walk up to them, a noticeable flush of red spread against his face, Travis greeted him in a friendly matter. Kallus quickly sat down and gazed at the man sitting across from him. Travis was quite good looking for a man of 30, dusty brown hair, dark brown eyes and clear, fair skin. Clean shaven and quick with a blaster, he was a man's man. However, Travis was extremely private about his sexual orientation and Kallus had plans to exploit this. Not for his personal gain, but to get out of this war alive.

He forced himself to smile at Travis and said, "Yes, we'll give those blighters a run for their credits, won't we? I meant to congratulate you on your recent promotion to deck officer, young Livingstone. Do your brother in law and sister know yet?" Trav nodded and confirmed that Thrawn and Minerva were not only aware of the promotion but had hosted a small soiree in his honor shortly after they announced their own engagement.

Meanwhile, across the dining hall were a group of tables with formal settings, linen tablecloths and sterling silver utensils. Unlike everyone else, this is where the high ranking officers and guests sat. Tonight at a corner table sat Grand Admiral Thrawn, his fiancée Minerva Hektor, and Senior Communication Officer Lynette Kai'ckul. Among that night's conversational topics were the upcoming wedding(Thrawn already had a ring for Minerva in his jacket pocket), how to deal with Fulcrum (Thrawn had already read Minerva in on his plan) and what was going on the random bouts of food poisoning. For the past week or so, dozens of people were rushed to the Med Center with sudden bouts of food poisoning.

Citing Imperial safety procedures, Thrawn made sure everything was gone over- and the food was not contaminated nor was the water supply. Seemingly, it seemed to be a simple stomach bug floating around. Thrawn did not buy this, Fulcrum was testing him. On top of that, he was privately concerned Kallus would attack Minerva, his beloved map maker.

Ergo, Thrawn had her move into his quarters and since she could handle knives pretty well, he instructed her to always carry one with her- for safety reasons. It also didn't hurt they spent many a night in each other's arms. Indeed, he had already gone ahead and gotten an engagement ring for her and was going to propose her once the Rebels were annihilated.

"You would think Kallus wanted to get caught, with all the bouts of food poisoning. If he's innocent (and we all know he's not), it would make sense to poison himself, to throw us off the trail," Minerva conjectured as she drank the last of the broth from her white porcelain mug. The soup bowls were gone when she and Thrawn had gotten there, so that had to make do with mugs. Her grey-blue eyes glanced at her husband's glowing red ones, and he nodded in agreement.

Despite playing along as the loyal Imperial officer and servant to Palpatine, Kallus was anxious to save his own skin and would be willing to try anything to give himself any sort of leverage. This is why Thrawn had been extra-protective of Minerva. Although she was capable of defending herself, Minerva was unaware that Kallus saw as a pawn, nothing more.

Just as she was sitting up to get more soup, Minerva felt the room begin to spin around her, and the lights grew bright haloes. Voices sounded far away as she nearly fell to the floor in a faint. "Minerva," Lynette called out worriedly as Thrawn caught her on the way down. Cradling her bridal style, he asked her, "Are you all right, my Winter Rose?" His voice was tinged with worry, not wanting to let Agent Kallus know anything- at the moment anyway.

Grabbing her forehead, Minerva winced, "Sort of. I have killer migraine and Thrawn sweetheart- why is the room swimming?" Shutting her eyes, Minerva nearly fainted again and Thrawn frowned, this would not do at all. Scooping her up bridal style, Thrawn turned to Lynette and requested that she call the med bay with another food poisoning case. He had to take care of Minerva. Quickly leaving the room, he made eye contact with Trav- something was up.

No sooner had Thrawn and Minerva left the dining hall, then Trav wondered aloud, "Wonder what that was all about? I hope Mina's okay." Kallus feigned concern and clasped his hands over Trav's, making him blush even brighter. He replied she would be fine, Thrawn would take good care of her, he was quite sure of that.

Overcome with emotion, Trav grabbed Kallus and gave him a searing kiss. The Seventh Squadron cheered approvingly- about time! Kallus was surprised by this, he was not expecting to get kissed by his inferior, much less play tonsil hockey with him. Flirting yes, holding hands and longing expressions he could do, but kissing- never in a million years! However, he could use this to his advantage. After all, it was not common knowledge that he was the Rebel mole. Blushing he pulled away from Trav and apologized for being so forward.

"I apologize for kissing you, Officer Livingston."

"Ah don't apologize, Kallus. It's my fault."

Not taking time for a response, Trav left the dining room with his head held high. Finally, he had kissed someone he had strong feelings for, and those very feelings were mutual. At least, he hoped they were. A goofy grin spread over his face, he decided to call on his brother-in-law to get some relationship advice.

Meanwhile back in the private quarters of Grand Admiral Thrawn, Minerva was laying down on the bed in her skivvies under the duvet, a glass of water half-filled on the nightstand nearest to her. Thrawn had taken of his jacket and boots and the two of them were cuddling. Her upper torso was nestled against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. They were both about to drift off to sleep, when there was a sharp knock on the door.

Minerva groaned and snapped, "Go away- we're busy!" When Trav persisted and managed to get into through the door, Minerva grabbed the glass and chucked it at him. He glared at her, that was a fine how do you do, and from his sister no less. Deciding to see what all the fuss was about, Thrawn left his girlfriend, and walked over to the door.

"This has something to do with your relationship with Agent Kallus. You're looking for relationship advice because after making eyes at him for the last three months, he made a move and the feelings you have for each other are mutual."

Trav rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment, "Well yeah, that's very true. I made the move first."

Thrawn nodded, gave his congratulations and shut the door behind him. When he rejoined Minerva, Thrawn informed her of the turn of events. She snorted; her brother had poor taste in men. Thrawn was inclined to agree with her. However, tomorrow was going to be a trial for everyone. Kissing her deeply, Thrawn smiled at her before the both drifted off to sleep.

Elsewhere on the _Chimaera,_ Agent Kallus was going over his plan in his mind. He had to escape from the Empire that very night- that much was certain. However, he needed something to bargain with to ensure his safety. The bargaining chip would be Minerva Hektor, Thrawn's lovely winter rose.

Of course, he would have to hurry. His mind made up, he left his quarters with an oblivious Travis still sleeping under the cotton sheets, with him a recording of Trav requesting shipping information for some of her maps. He also had a blaster with him. Strolling casually along the corridors, Kallus headed straight for Thrawn's quarters.

When he reached the threshold, his heart was beating wildly. Would it be possible for them to hear him outside the door? Nonsense, neither of them were Jedi and he refused to worry. This would be his moment of triumph! Knocking softly at the door, he played the recording of Trav's voice. Showtime!

Suddenly restless, Minerva left the warm, safe embrace of Thrawn and made her way to the door. "Trav, is that you," she queried curiously. The voice she heard confirmed it in her mind, so she opened the door…only to see Kallus staring at her, a menacing glint in his eyes.

"Kallus," she hissed. She gave him a good right hook, but he soon had her pinned against the wall and took a syringe and jabbed into her neck as she struggled to fight back, before collapsing to the steel floor. Thrawn heard the melee and grabbed a blaster. Still groggy, he made it to the threshold and shouted, "Kallus- get your hands off of her." Kallus smirked and shot Thrawn, leaving the Grand Admiral on the threshold, stunned.

Running on adrenaline and experiencing a power rush, Kallus began to get stroppy with his getaway. Stealing a small freighter, he heaved Minerva unceremoniously into a box and contacted the base on Attalon, forgetting that every ship had a homing device on it. Once he hit hyperspace he began to relax. Nothing could stop him now. Little did he know that forces were already conspiring against him, the same ones that would reunite Thrawn and his beloved Winter Rose.

On Attalon, the rebels were asleep in their beds dreaming grand visions of destroying the Empire, once and for all. Kanon Jarrus could not sleep, something was troubling him. Next to him, his pregnant wife, Hera Syndulla was stirring. Kana sat up, and was just getting out of bed when he felt her hand touch his, "Kanan, what's going on? Come back to bed." She smiled at him and placed his hands on her swollen belly.

Kanan could not help but smile at this gesture, she was five months in and already the child within her was strong. It would need to be in the galaxy at war. His gaze was towards the ceiling, and he said to Hera, "She's coming here Hera, the Winter Rose." Hera screwed her face in confusion. The Winter Rose was a romantic poem over a millennium old and it went something like this:

 _Behold, a Winter Rose,_

 _Blooming in snow and ice._

 _Pick thy bud, my darling-_

 _And you and I shall be joined_

 _On the High Throne forever more._

She could not fathom why a poem scared her husband, or was there more to the story? Whenever he mentioned it around Rex, his face took on a pained, haunted look and he became contemplative. So, why was he so afraid? Before she could ask him, he had left. Figuring she would never get an answer, Hera groaned and went back to bed.

Meanwhile, Kallus had landed and managed to get some small talk in with Kanan before the men went their separate ways: Kallus to the barracks for some shut eye and Kanan to speak with the Bendu. When the landing bay was quiet again, Minerva managed to get the lid open.

"So, this is Attalon," she mused to herself. As she was only in her tank top and underwear, she was slightly chilled and a bit woozy from the sedative. In fact, she could only go a few steps without feeling dizzy. However, she was not about to be taken captive- she was an Imperial! First of all, she needed to find some proper clothing.

As it happened, she was walking by the med bay, when she heard voices behind her. She rolled behind some wooden crates when she spied two security droids walk by. Letting out a sigh of relief, Minerva wandered in and began looking for something to wear. The clothes were too small for her as she stood at 5 foot 8. She did find a simple cap sleeved linen frock and practical boots. They would have to do, for now anyway.

Now that she was dressed, Minerva decided to do some investigating. Figuring Thrawn knew very well where she was, she decided to find a way to contact the Imperial Fleet that she was not only alive and well, but that she had intel that would help her comrades in battle. She smiled at that idea. Meandering over to a comp that was still open she typed in a map command.

Almost instantly, a holographic display of the base grounds came up and it lit up the immediate area with dull silver light. "Let's see, I'm here in the med center, and there appears to be the command center 200 feet northeast of here… grounds are laid out on a grid system… now what's this?" Her eyes fell upon an unused bunker labeled "Intel-". Finally!

Before leaving, she armed herself with a scalpel and a command cylinder so she could contact everyone with what she found, barring any jamming of off world transmissions.

Meanwhile, Kanon had found the Bendu, and he was gazing at the sky. When he sensed the blind Jedi behind him, he let out a heavy sigh that seemed to emit from the very ground they were standing on. Gazing at the gigantic being, Kanon called to him, "She's here- the Winter Rose! I don't know what to do, Bendu!"

"Humph! You razed her home city when she was a wee thing of two years old, and now that's she full grown woman of 24, the Winter Rose is to marry the Grand Admiral, all because you sensed how she brought a slight unbalance to the Force."

"She is a danger to the galaxy!"

"No, no she is not! Minerva Hektor is not a danger, she is dangerous to you because she is neither Jedi nor Sith. You still live with the blood guilt of destroying a city at the behest of your Jedi Council because she could use the Force to create the greatest maps ever made."

Saying no more, the Bendu gave a look that indicated Kanan was truly to blame, and he was. He had lived with the guilt for over twenty years and now it had come back to haunt him. Force help them all when Thrawn showed up looking for her. He would have to beg Minerva for forgiveness- that was all he could do.

Back at the Imperial Fleet, Thrawn had come round and was not in a good mood. Fulcrum made off with Minerva and dared to make a fool of him; that would not be tolerated. He managed to rouse Travis, who upon realizing Kallus' treachery was ready to slice off his head for breaking his heart and absconding with his sister. Thrawn however, decided that they needed to wait.

"Wait? Whatever for? My sister is down there, who knows what they're doing to her?"

"Knowing the rebels, Kallus has told them nothing and she has escaped as I instructed her to in case something of this caliber should ever happen. It pains me greatly she was abducted, and I assure you, we will get her back."

That said, Thrawn alerted Tarkin and Pryce that he was going ahead with the attack earlier than anticipated, Kallus had abducted Minerva. Eager for a swift, decisive victory, they agreed to it. Once they were in position, they would first strike the orbiting fleet that had arrived only a few hours prior. While that was going on, Thrawn would lead the ground assault along with the search for Minerva.

Suiting up, Thrawn straightened his helmet and placed a hand on the window overlooking the assembled Imperial forces. "Wait for me beloved, I will find you," Thrawn vowed. Turning on his heels, he gestured for Trav and a small squad of Deathtroopers to follow him.

It took only 45 minutes from the time they entered hyperspace to reach Attalon when Thrawn gave the order to open fire. At once, massive barrages of laser fire tore through the unsuspecting orbiting Rebel Fleet, and the ships began falling from the sky and colliding with the ground, taking with it sleeping Rebel troops.

Watching everything with horror, Kanan sped towards the base and tried to rouse everyone, but it was sheer chaos. Everywhere he went, fires and explosions were going off as pilots and soldiers stumbled towards their ships. Ezra, Chopper and Rex were already flying towards the fiery heavens as Hera shouted orders from the command center. It was difficult; they were too tired and disorganized. Kanan was about to join his wife, when something pulled him away. The Winter Rose- she was nearby! Dashing away, he ignored Kallus who was speaking to Zeb.

"What's gotten into him?"

"I dunno, fatherhood does strange things to people."

Once a few key players were assembled, Hera addressed them, "Twenty minutes ago, the Empire began their attack. We are currently under fire and from the looks of things; we are going to get beaten badly. We need to hang on to hope, if can just-"she was cut off when an Imperial transmission appeared on the communication module.

It was Grand Admiral Thrawn, and he was not happy. "Good morning, Captain Syndulla, Rebels. You have something that belongs to me. I also know that Fulcrum is there with you. If you do not surrender the Winter Rose into my custody by the time this battle is over, I will personally see to all of your executions for high treason after I destroy your base from the ground. There is no escape." When the transmission ended, everyone was confused- who was this Winter Rose? Kallus gulped, he was in for it now.

Hera glared at him, "Okay Kallus, time to spill the beans. Who or what is Thrawn referring to?" Backed into a corner, Kallus confirmed that the Winter Rose was Thrawn's fiancée, Minerva Hektor and that she was the Empire's chief map maker. The whole thing made sense now; Kallus's thirst for revenge had more or less doomed them all.

The building lurched unsteadily as cannon fired volleyed onto the roofing. Rex ran into the room, panting heavily, "They've got walkers." He fainted from the exhaustion before succumbing to a blaster wound. Kallus paled, this was not at all what he imagined happening.

Hera gave the orders to start the evacuation as she made her way for the _Ghost,_ Zeb and Kallus in tow. She had already contacted Senators Mothma and Organa, who were already en route to assist. Meanwhile, Thrawn was onto them and sent out a small deployment of TIE Interceptors to take care of any stragglers. Confident that the battle was going well, he decided to launch part two. The strike teams were assembled, and once he was in the pilot's seat of an ATAT, he gave the order to launch the ground assault. Trav grinned when he heard that bit, about time.

The ground assault was slow moving because of the rain and lightning. However, once Thrawn gazed at the complete pandemonium of the Rebels, he knew they had to strike first. Ergo, they marched onwards towards victory. Plasma cannons firing, they hit everything they could, when they noticed a bunker go up in flames and a slender figure haul a painting from the wreckage and make its way up the rocky hillside. It was Minerva, she was safe. Thrawn let out an audible sigh of relief, she was safe.

The silence was broken when a static sound was heard from the onboard comm, it was Minerva. "This is Minerva Hektor, does anybody read me?"

"Loud and clear, sis. What's up?"

"I'm sending you some codes I found in an Alderaanian moss painting. I think the Rebels put deep-cover information in it, so I am sending it along."

Just then, there was another set of explosions and a good number of Deathtroopers and Stromtroopers over running the disorganized Rebels. Thrawn smiled, this was a day that would live in living memory as the death of the Rebellion. It was here that Hera Syndulla walked out from the ruined command center, waving a white flag. She was surrendering, how appropriate now that she knew the odds were stacked against her and the Rebellion.

Ordering the ATATs to halt, Thrawn exited followed by Trav and the Deathtroopers. Hera gazed up at the alien conqueror, her eyes defiant and tear filled. "Looks like you finally won, Thrawn," she spat as Zeb and Kallus were roughly thrown next to her. There was a dangerous glint in Thrawn's eyes, "I have won yes, but there is one thing missing. Where is Kanan Jarrus, and _where_ is my fiancée?" Before anybody could answer the question, a gigantic tornado thundered overhead and in it, a pair of glowing eyes surveyed the scene, it was the Bendu!

Nodding in a general direction, it disappeared. Trav wondered aloud, "What in the blinking galaxy was that?" Thrawn followed after it, convinced that whatever that tornado was, it had taken Minerva somewhere. As he left, Kallus got loose and followed from a safe distance and behind him was Kanan.

It was nearly an hour before Thrawn came across a wondrous site, there on the sandy plain was a giant, black rose nearly thirty feet wide, covered in green thorns. Minerva must be inside. Not afraid of getting hurt in order to get his true love back, Thrawn broke of a thorn and used it as a machete to tear apart at the petals. Because he was doing this, the Bendu decided to bequeath Thrawn with the life span of 120 years so he and Minerva would go to the Ever After together. As he entered the flower, he noticed that the farther he went in, the quieter it became. It was too quiet, so he recited the Winter Rose poem as it seemed appropriate:

 _Behold, a Winter Rose,_

 _Blooming in snow and ice._

 _Pick thy bud, my darling-_

 _And you and I shall be joined_

 _On the High Throne forever more._

As he recited it, the petals gave way to the very center of the flower, and there was Minerva! She was tied up in vines and she was lying on her back, hardly breathing. Heartbroken, Thrawn ran over to her side, knelt down and hacked away at the vines to free her. It was hard, time-consuming work. When he did finish, he held her in his arms and kissed her lips softly.

Minerva stirred, and opened her eyes, "Thrawn?" She smiled softly, and reached up to touch his cheeks. Not caring that he was crying, Thrawn kissed her passionately while slipping the ring onto her finger. Minerva smiled when she saw it, and then Thrawn helped her to her feet. It was time to go home.

Already, it had started to snow when Thrawn led her down through the path he had made and when she had exited the rose, Minerva was surprised by her change of clothes. She was wearing a beautiful mother of pearl colored gown that had fine silver filigree on the sleeves, the skirt was long and hand handkerchief detailing and she was wearing soft dancing slippers. On her head was a delicate silver tiara with a veil.

Thrawn took her hands in his and smiled at her, "Aren't you a fetching bride?" Minerva laid her head on his shoulder and she smiled contentedly. Thrawn agreed and as they rounded the corner, there was a shot of a blaster as Kanan Jarrus fell down before them. Weakly crawling towards Minerva, he cried out, "Forgive me!" Stopping her husband, Minerva knelt down and gazing into Kanan's eyes, she found the compassion to forgive him.

At last at peace, Kanan became one with the Force, and Thrawn nodded to his wife. As they made their way back towards Trav and the waiting ATAT, they were aware of being followed. It was Kallus, and his left arm had been severed by Kanan's lightsaber. Letting out a berserker cry, he lunged towards the couple only to stumble and hit his head.

Thrawn coldly walked over to Kallus, pulled his blaster, and pulled the trigger. Minerva winced, but Kallus's end had already been predicted. Kissing her hand, Thrawn spoke to the comm, "Governor Pryce, good news. We have the map maker and the Rebellion's surrender." She was pleased to hear this, and once everyone was back aboard, Minerva and Thrawn cuddled together before succumbing to much needed sleep.

Four hours later, there was a celebration of great pomp aboard the ships of the Imperial Fleet. Not only had the Rebellion unconditionally surrendered, 99% of their fleet was destroyed, and senators Mothma and Organa were arrested for high treason. While the celebration was going on, it was not noticed that several of the heroes were MIA.

Inside the main deck, there was a wedding going on. Standing at a podium, Pryce was presiding at the wedding of Grand Admiral Thrawn and Minerva Hektor. Under the raised bayonets of the Seventh Squadron, Trav led his sister down towards Thrawn and clasped their hands together.

After the rings and vows were exchanged, Pryce announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Thrawn pulled Minerva close and kissed her passionately before leading her in a romantic waltz. When they made it back to their quarters, they cuddled under the bed sheets as the stars swam around them outside the bedroom window.

Before drifting off to sleep, Thrawn kissed Minerva and whispered, "I love you, my Winter Rose." Minerva smiled up at him, "I love you, my brave, dashing Admiral." Binding themselves together for eternity, Thrawn and Minerva really and truly did live happily ever after.


End file.
